1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image pickup apparatus (i.e., an imaging optics apparatus) configured to guide light (i.e., a ray of imaging light) from an imaging optical system (i.e., an imaging optical unit) to an image pickup device using an optical fiber bundle constituted by a plurality of optical fibers has been developed. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-253841 discloses an imaging optics apparatus that transmits an ray of imaging light by an imaging optical unit incident on a light receiving end surface (i.e., a light incident surface) to an image detecting unit (i.e., an image pickup device) using an optical fiber bundle. In this imaging optics apparatus, the light receiving end surface of the optical fiber bundle is located on an imaging surface of the imaging optical unit, and a surface shape of the light receiving end surface is made to be the same as that of imaging surface.
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-253841, the light receiving end surface of the optical fiber bundle constituted by optical fibers of which axial directions are parallel to an optical axis of the imaging optical unit is a concave surface. However, since the light receiving end surface of each optical fiber is inclined, light propagating inside the optical fiber becomes difficult to satisfy a total reflection condition, and transmittance of the optical fiber of a light bundle of a wide view angle of the imaging optical unit is reduced. Therefore, light quantity of pixels in a peripheral portion of the image pickup device may be reduced.